John Cena
Bio He’s a 16-time World Champion, five-time U.S. Champion and record-setting Make-A-Wish granter. He’s released a hit album, starred in blockbuster movies, and — more than a decade into his WWE tenure — he hasn’t slowed down a step. If you really can’t see John Cena at this point, chances are you simply aren’t looking. Was there any doubt Cena would become the living legend he is today? You practically knew you were glimpsing the future “Face That Runs the Place” when a muscular Massachusetts kid threw down with Kurt Angle for a chance to become a true WWE Superstar. Sure enough, a little ruthless aggression went a long way. After gaining the respect of his peers by stepping to The Olympic Hero, Cena went supernova as the fire-spitting Doctor of Thuganomics, eventually reaching the peak by upending JBL for his first WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania 21. Far from being a one-hit wonder, however, Cena set up shop at the mountaintop and refused to decamp, instituting an open-challenge policy to anyone who thought they could knock him off: You want some, come get some. And slowly but surely, Cena — preaching an ethos of “Hustle, Loyalty, Respect” — not only amassed a battalion of followers he dubbed the “Cenation,” but also accumulated enough hardware to fill a Home Depot. He didn’t cut corners to get it done, either. Cena’s resume of defeated foes comprises future WWE Hall of Famers like The Rock, Randy Orton, Batista, Brock Lesnar and Triple H and some of WWE’s newest stars in Seth Rollins, Rusev, Kevin Owens and Bray Wyatt. All of this isn’t to say that Cena’s just a ball cap–wearing brawler who talks with his fists. The Cenation leader has thrown himself into charity work with the same passion he has for his in-ring craft. With more than 500 Make-A-Wish visits, he’s granted more requests than any other athlete in the organization’s history, where his message of “Never Give Up” carries a new, profound meaning. He’s even dipped his toe into Hollywood, starring in action thrillers like “The Marine” and “12 Rounds” while showing his comedic chops in the Amy Schumer hit “Trainwreck.” And yet, he still finds time to adjust attitudes and knuckle-shuffle fools into defeat on the regular. Sure, a few detractors might chant "Cena sucks," but for John Cena, rising above hate is just part of the job description, and he’s still making camp on the mountaintop waiting for someone to take a swing. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 8= Climb Back To The Top On RAW Episode 49, Cena competed in the WWE Championship Tournament and in the first round, it looked as if Cena was on the verge of losing to Big Cass but Cass' overconfidence got the better of the big man when Cena rolled-up Cass for the quick win, advancing in the tournament. Later on in the night, Cena gave new RAW signee Elias everything he had and more but it was "The Drifter" that advanced in the tournament, leaving Cena contemplating his future but a certain big man was out for revenge when Big Cass appeared and attacked Cena with the spike piledriver, sending the message that their problems are far from over. Problem with Big Cass On RAW Episode 50, Cena was looking for revenge against Big Cass in the main event. After both men took the fight to ringside, Cass introduced a steel chair, causing the match to be thrown out via disqualification. Cass added insult to injury when he pile-drove Cena from the ring apron to the floor, injuring the form World Champion. |-|Season 9= Category:Superstars Category:RAW Superstars Category:John Cena Category:RAW